Resonance
by KurosakiElric
Summary: A kishin has escaped into another world, and it's up to the gang to ensure it's defeat. Edward and Alphonse Elric don't know what they're getting into. It's said that the kishin is even more powerful then Asura. The gang would need all the help they could get to defeat it. MakaxAl, TsubakixEd
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Human-kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in exchange.

To exchange, something of equal value must be lost.

That, is the main law of alchemy.


	2. Chapter 1

"Why do you think Lord Death wants to see us, Maka?" asked Soul as the pair walked down the hallway towards the Grim Reaper's mirror at the end of the corridor.

Maka breathed on the glass to create a fog, then began to write down numbers while reciting the phrase needed.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Recited Maka.

The sound of a doorbell resonated throughout the room.

"I don't know, Soul." Sighed Maka.

"This is so _uncool_." Complained Soul. "We could be spending our weekend doing something else, yet, instead, we have to do a stupid lesson."

"Just because a lesson doesn't make sense, Soul doesn't mean it wont be helpful. If we're going to achieve Resonance, we have to learn more." Sighed Maka, as she rolled her eyes.

Soul sighed as the mirror rang again. It wasn't long before Lord Death answered.

"Yes, who is it?" he asked.

"It is us sir. Maka and Soul. You asked for us?" said Maka.

"Ah yes. You two. Perfect. I have a new assignment for you two. It seems that one of the _kishin_ souls escaped into a different dimension. I need you two to retrieve it."

"Yes sir!" said Maka. "Is it just we on the mission?"

"No. I'm sending my son along with you. You will also be getting help from two of the top alchemists of that world."

"Alchemy?" asked Soul.

"Yes, alchemy." Said Lord Death. "You will learn more when you get there, I disarray. You must hurry. I've been able to open a portal to the other dimension. I will send Death, Patti and Liz along shortly."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Sighed Soul once more.

Maka and Soul stepped through the portal, unaware of the dangers that awaited them in the new dimension.


	3. Chapter 2

Death, Liz and Patti stood in front of a large stone temple.

"Interesting. Who knew there'd be a second temple of Anubis?" said Death. "And just _look_ at its symmetry! It's even better then the first one we saw! Especially the pillars on the top of the building! Such symmetry!"

"Kid. Don't forget- we came here to do a mission!" said Liz.

Death suddenly came into focus.

"Right you are, Liz!" he said. "This building's symmetry is impeccable. Perfect beyond reasoning. However, I cannot sleep at night while there's a _kishin_ inside. It might make it.."

Death's face fell.

"Unsymmetrical."

Death fell to his knees crying, and began to have one of his tantrums.

"_Stupid kishin, making the world unsymmetrical! I don't deserve to live!_"

"Patti? You know what to do!" sighed Liz. She'd clearly had enough of this.

"Right. Hey Kid?" she asked. "GET YOUR ASS OUT AND START PAYING ATTENTION!"

Death snapped out of it, and stood up.

"Dammit Patti!" Death yelled, and he ran into the temple, tears streaming from his face as he ran.

"Yay! I did it again!" cheered Patti.

"Yeah, nice going sis!" said Liz.

_Who knew she could be so scary like that? It scares me.._ thought Liz.

They were in the central chamber before Death started sensing the _kishin_ soul.

"He's here." He said.

"Yeah, I can feel him too, Kid." Said Liz, now in weapon form.

"Feel what?" asked Patti.

"Never mind. Let's keep going."

Death walked slowly towards the source of the soul holding both Liz and Patti at eye level.

"Kid! Stop. He's close!" shouted Liz.

"Yeah, Liz, I can feel him too." Said Death, stopping.

Death looked around, and immediately saw the _kishin_.

"Stupid _kishin_. Damn you." Said Death. "I will _not_ let you make this temple unsymmetrical."

He pulled Patti's trigger, but that did nothing.

_Damn_! Thought Death.

He pulled both Patti and Liz's trigger, but together they did nothing.

"Not good, Kid." Shouted Liz.

_Right. I know what must be done!_

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted Death, Liz and Patti at the same time.

"Death cannon!" said Death, as Patti and Liz connected to his arms and, thus, became cannons.

"Ahhhhh!" Death yelled a war cry as he sent a barrage of cannon fire.

The _kishin _didn't even move.

"It….didn't even leave a scratch." Sighed Death.

Patti and Liz were surprised.

"Right." Said Death, "I've grown tired of this battle."

Death's eyes began to glow a blue color as his soul expanded.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" shouted the trio, as they transformed once more.

"I am a reaper, and as such, it is my job to exterminate you, you bastard." Shouted Death. "HOWEVER UNSYMMETRICAL YOU ARE!"

A giant double barrel golden cannon appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Feedback normal." Said Liz. "Anytime you want Kid!"

The cannon began to glow, one side red, one green, and then fired without a moment's hesitation.

The _kishin_ was gone. When the smoke cleared, Death saw a red soul floating in mid-air.

Death smirked as he collected it.

"Consider yourself exterminated." He said, more to himself then the _kishin_'s soul.'

Liz and Patti were in human form once again, and Death walked towards the sisters with a smile on his face.

"Nice work, girls. Now we must get home. I think I may have left one of the paintings asymmetrically hanging to the left."

_I'm surprised he kept it together this long!_ Thought Liz.

"OK!" shouted Patti.

Patti and Liz transformed into weapon form once again, and Death got out his skateboard.

_Just wait until I tell father about this. This is twice now I was able to soul resonance twice in a row._

Within a couple of hours, they were back at the DWMA, and Death stood before his father.

"Well done, son. That _kishin_ is a good as gone. However, I have a new mission for you."

"What is it, father?" asked Death, his golden eyes looking up at his father.

"Another, more powerful _kishin_ has escaped our dimension and is trying to take over another. I need you, Liz and Patti to go and help."

"What about me, sir?" Death heard behind him.

"Black Star! What the hell? Where did you come from?"

"An assassin must be trained to sneak up on any opponent from behind." Answered Black Star. "Plus, Lord Death asked for me."

"Oh, yes. Excellent. I'm assuming that you heard the mission?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wait a damn minute." Said Death. "You said go and help. Who's there already?"

"Maka and Soul." Said Lord Death.

"You already sent Maka through the dimensional rift?!" shouted Black Star.

"Without any backup?!" shouted Death.

"Please, no shouting." Said Lord Death. "But yes. She does have Soul though."

"Fine. It seems as though our next mission is clear, Tsubaki." Said Black Star glaring at Lord Death.

"Yeah. We've gotta help Maka and Soul." She answered, in weapon mode.

In the mirror to which they were talking, a portal opened.

"This is the portal you need. You will be getting more help in that dimension."

"Right. Let's go, Tsubaki!" shouted Black Star.

Black Star and Tsubaki went through the rift, and just as Death, Liz and Patti were about to go through, Lord Death gave Death a warning.

"Just be careful son, as this _kishin_ is more powerful then even Asura."

"Right." Said Death.

The trio went through the rift, to join their friends on the other side.


	4. Chapter 3

"Dammit, Al!" shouted Edward. "I told you not to take that turn. But here we are in the desert. _Again_!"

"I'm sorry, Brother. It's just something told me to come this way."

"Like what?" shouted Edward as he kicked Alphonse's breastplate. The plate of metal fell off and dumped Edward with sand.

"This is why I hate the desert!" sighed Edward as he dug himself out.

Edward brushed himself off, then glared at Alphonse.

"I said I was sorry, Brother." Said Alphonse. "You know I get stuck in the sand with this armor!"

"Whatever." Said Edward, clearly bored. "Let's just find what we were supposed to, and get the hell out of here."

"OK Brother." Said Alphonse.

It wasn't long before they found the piece of paper they were supposed to find.

"I don't get it. It's telling us we have to go to Xerxes." Said Edward.

"Then that's where we go, Brother."

"Aren't you optimistic." Sighed Edward. "Fine. We go to Xerxes."

XXXX

For the rest of the day they walked through the desert. Once or twice, Edward had to transmute a well, so he could drink water from it.

"Don't spray any on me, Brother! I'll rust!" shouted Alphonse as water sprouted from the well.

"Then get out of the way, Al!"

"Where are we, Ed?" asked Alphonse.

"I told you, Al. We're going to Xerxes."

"But why?" asked Alphonse.

"Because that's where this dumb map said to go!" said Edward. "Have you forgotten?" he said through gritted teeth.

Alphonse sighed and continued walking.

"It would be nice to feel the sun on my back when I get my body back." Alphonse said sadly.

Edward looked up at his brother, a strange look upon his face.

"What is it, Brother?" asked Alphonse.

"Nothing, Al." muttered Edward.

Edward looked away.

"I think that's it Brother!" shouted Alphonse.

"Finally!" said Edward, looking up. "Let's get this damn thing over with!"

When the boys got to Xerxes, however, what he saw surprised him.

"What the hell?" he whispered. In front of him, he saw the strangest assortment of kids he ever saw.


	5. Chapter 4

1 HOUR EARLIER

Maka sat in her spot, her eyes closed.

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body." She muttered to herself.

"What are you doing, Maka?" asked Soul. "Ever since we arrived here, you just sat there."

Maka broke her concentration and looked up at her weapon.

"I'm extending my soul wavelength to try and track down the _kishin_." She said.

"You really think the _kishin_ is in this part of this world?" asked Soul, incredulous.

"It's possible." Said a voice beside them. They turned and saw Death the Kid standing beside them.

"This is a new dimension. I suppose that could be why the portal dropped of us here."

"You could be right, Kid." Said Liz. "But don't forget. This is a desert. There may not be any people _or_ water for miles around."

"I'm so hot!" Patti whined.

"We'll be out of here soon, Patti." Sighed Liz.

"OK." Sighed Patti sadly.

"C'mon Patti. Let's draw in the sand!" said Liz.

"Yay!" Patti cheered.

The girls went to the side as the rest of the group talked strategy.

"So. What do we do now, Maka?" asked Soul.

"Not sure, Soul." Said Maka. "But I'm not sure."

"Not sure about what, Maka?" asked Tsubaki.

"Liz said that there might not be people around here for miles, yet I sense 2 souls. One different then the other."

"So the _kishin_ is here, Maka?" asked Death.

"It's possible." She sighed. "But until they come closer I can't tell for sure."

"Perhaps I should go and check on them." Said Death. "I do have a way of going fast!" said Death as he took out his skateboard.

"I've gotta admit, Kid. _That_ is cool!" said Soul.

Death chuckled.

"Liz? Patti? I need you to transform!"

"OK." Said Patti as she and her sister transformed.

XXXX

The red-hot sun gleamed on Death's back as he road his skateboard across the desert. He was immune to sunburn so he didn't really care.

He'd been going for over an hour by now, and he was growing tired of all the sand. This world was nothing like Death City. For one thing, when he looked at this world's sun, he was blinded by it's bright light. It didn't have it's characteristic face on it or anything. He suspected that this world's moon was the same. For another thing- this world's clouds were different too.

But he couldn't focus on those things right now. He had another mission- Find out who those two souls belonged to that Maka sensed earlier belonged to. He stopped.

"Kid. Why did we stop?" asked Liz.

"I found them!" muttered Death.

Right before him, walking in the opposite direction, a meter away, was a short kid, who had blond hair, tied in the back in a braid. Right next to him was a walking suite of armor.

"OK Liz, Patti. I've got them targeted." He said.

They took a moment, and fired. The shots went right through the gap between the two people.

The short kid turned around and started shouting something.

"What the hell kid!"

"Brother! Stop. He's just a kid!" the suit of armor said, trying to hold back the short one.

"Stop it, Al!" shouted the short kid. "He almost killed us!" he shouted.

"Ed!" Al shouted. But it was too late. The short kid called Ed clapped his hands together, and his other hand became some sort of dagger.

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted.

"Be quiet. You are harboring a _kishin_." Said Death.

"What the hell is a _kishin_?" asked Ed.

Ed took a swipe at Death, but he blocked it with one of his guns.

Death stopped fighting for a moment.

"You don't know what a _kishin_ is?" asked Death. _Perhaps Maka and I were wrong about these two. But the soul that is different. _He thought. _What is it?_

"I'm sorry." Sighed Death. "I thought you were a _kishin_."

"You still haven't told us what the hell a _kishin_ is!" yelled the short kid.

"For someone so short, you have quite a temper." Said Death, sniggering.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGIT!" shouted Ed.

"I never said that." Said Death. "Though you are still quite short."

The suit of armor grabbed the short kid by the waist as he struggled against him.

"Let me at him!" shouted Ed. "I'll show him who's calling who short!"

"Brother. Please!" shouted Al.

Ed stopped struggling.

"How did you figure out where we were?" said Ed through gritted teeth.

"A friend and I can sense other's souls."

"Sense other's souls?" asked Al, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me. You two must be the help my father said we were to expect. You are obviously not a _kishin_. I suppose I can trust you. My friends are waiting in the ruins of a city nearby." Said Death.

"You mean Xerxes?" asked Ed. "What's so special about Xerxes?"


	6. Chapter 5

"So.. What exactly is so special about Xerxes anyways?" asked Ed, cautiously. He still didn't trust this person.

"Xerxes? That's the name of this place? Hm.." Death said, almost absentmindly.

"Yeah. It was destroyed over a hundred years ago when someone attempted to create a philosopher's stone." Sighed Ed.

"Philosopher's stone?" asked Death.

"It's a stone said to amplify alchemic reactions, however to create one, you would need thousands of human lives." Said Ed.

"Could this be what the kishin was after?" Death muttered to himself.

They walked a few miles, to where the ruins of Xerxes stood. They found the city, and Death stopped in his tracks.

"The city…" he muttered. "Is unsymmetrical. What the hell did they do to this place?!"

"I told you didn't I? It blew up." Sighed Ed, frustrated.

Sand blew all around them in a gust of sudden wind, and they could hear a girl's voice.

"I wanna play in the sand!" she shouted happily.

"No Patty! We have to wait for Kidd to get back." Said another female voice.

"Aww. But I'm booorrreedd." Patty sighed.

Death groaned and put a napkin up to his mouth.

"I don't like this. The sand is getting in my mouth and nose. It's making my eyes itch. And worst of all…. The city… It's asymmetrical!"

Al sighed and he and Ed exchanged a glance.

_Is he always going to be like this?_ Thought Ed.

"Let's go." Grunted Death, from behind his napkin. The group walked even deeper into Xerxes, and saw the strangest assortment of people they ever saw.

"What the…?" Ed whispered.

"Yahooo!" shouted the boy with blue hair. "It's my stage and I'll take front and center."

The boy was holding what looked like two scythes, connected by a single chain.

"Isn't that right, Tsubaki?" he asked.

He held one of the scythes up to his mouth and took a deep breath..

"YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR! I WILL ASSASSINATE YOU ALL!" he shouted, striking a pose.

The chain scythe glowed yellow and in a burst of light transformed. In it's place stood a young woman, with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Dammit Black Star!" she shouted. Black Star still was in his pose. "I'm not a microphone. I'm a weapon! A chain scythe. I don't know how many times I need to tell you this!"

"Yeah, but it was a great stage! YAHOO!" said Black Star.

A young girl with brown hair and green eyes groaned.

"Maaakaa….Chop!" With a single swipe, she brought a blue book down on the boys head, and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"I think you got him, Maka." Said a scythe that was in the girl's hand.

The girl named Maka pointed at Ed.

"You there. The short one…" she started.

"DON'T CALL ME A HALF-PINT MIDGET! I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed exploded.

"Easy Ed." Sighed Al, trying to calm him down.

Ed was breathing heavily, and then pointed to himself. "I'm Edward Elric. They call me the FullMetal Alchemist. And this here is my brother Al." he said, rapping his knuckles on Al's plated chest.

"That's your BROTHER?!" asked Death.

"Uh.. Yeah." said Al nervously. "See, w-we.."

"That suit of armor is talking… I don't think I can deal with it." Said a pink haired girl next to Maka.

"It's alright, Crona." Said Maka.

"So… What happened? Why are you wearing armor in this heat?" asked Tsubaki.

"You really are a bastard." Grunted a voice behind them. "You're only wearing the armor so that you can be a bigger man then me. You want to be bigger in comparison."

"I'm sure that's not the reason, Black Star." Sighed Tsubaki.

"Hayahh!" Black Star grunted angrily as he stood up and pointed to himself, a look of anger on his face.

"You think you're such a big man don't you? I'll fight you!"

"Black Star." Tsubaki groaned.

"Let's go!" Black Star shouted and began to run at Al. Al clapped his hands together and pressed them against the ground. A giant stone wall erupted, blocking Black Star, who was caught of guard and rammed into it head first. He fell to the ground as the wall tumbled to the ground on top of him.

"Black Star!" shouted Tsubaki.

"Dammit!" grunted Black Star, trying to get up. "How dare you use your magic to beat me when I'm the big star around here!"

"You're really starting to annoy me." sighed Ed, annoyed.

"Join the club." Muttered Maka, annoyed.

The scythe glowed blue, and transformed into a white haired boy with red eyes. He walked calmly over to Black Star and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. It's cool." He muttered.

Black Star made a face and pointed to Al.

"It's not over." He grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" sighed Ed. "So let me get this straight. You guys can all turn into weapons, right?"

"Not all of us." Said Maka. "Some of us can use those weapons. Those who can are called Meisters. The weapons are also called Demon Weapons. Most Meisters can only use one weapon, however, some have been able to use two."

"Like me. My name is Kidd. Death the Kidd. I am a Shinigami." He said, holding out his hand.

Ed shook Kidd's hand.

"I have a question.." he said.

"Please don't ask…" moaned Liz from behind them.

"What's with the stripes in your hair?" asked Al, not hearing the warning.

Kidd's face fell and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"I'm garbage, total and complete garbage.. Why is there only one set of stripes? I'm asymmetrical garbage! A useless Shinigami!" he whined, depressed, banging the ground with his fist.

"Nice!" moaned Liz.

She and Patty went over to do their normal duties of trying to calm him down.

"C'mon Kidd!" sighed Liz. "You're going to become a great Shinigami! With us as your weapons. What do three little lines matter?"

"Yeah!" piped up Patty. "Besides, if you were garbage, you'd smell a lot worse!" Patty said, thumping him on the back.

Kidd looked up, teary eyed. "I'm not asymmetrical garbage? Really?"

"Nope!" said Patty happily.

Kidd hugged them both around their waists. When he looked up, however, an asymmetrical sight greeted him.

"You're breasts are still two different sizes!" he grumbled angrily.

"Uh… Should we help?" asked Al.

"Don't worry about them. They're fine." Sighed Maka, annoyed.

Liz punched Kidd in the face. "Sorry for STILL being smaller then my little sister!" she yelled angrily.

Maka sighed and walked over to the trio on the ground. She looked and saw Kidd knocked out, bleeding from the nose.

"We came here with a job to do. We can't have our friends be out with a nosebleed."

"Yeah, sorry Maka." Sighed Liz.

Kidd sat up. "Your right, Maka. We came here with a job." He groaned.

"What's the job?" asked Al.

"We're here to locate and destroy a kishin. A kishin is a human soul who has turned evil by consuming other human souls. But this kishin is supposed to be pretty powerful." Said Maka, matter-of-factly.

"Great. We can help!" said Ed. "If what Kidd says is true and it's after a philosopher's stone, then that might be just what we need to get our bodies back to normal."

"Wait, bodies? What do you mean?" asked Tsubaki.

"A few years ago, when I was 11 and Al 10, our mother died. The main law of Alchemy is equivalent exchange. We tried to bring her back using alchemy, which is forbidden. In doing so Al lost his body and me my leg. I sacrificed my arm in order to save Al. I transmuted his soul to this piece of armor, creating a seal with my own blood. That's why we're looking for it." Said Ed sadly.

"How is a philosopher's stone created?" asked Kidd.

Ed's hands curled into fists and he scowled.

"By sacrificing human lives. Thousands of them."


End file.
